(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display includes a switching element that is connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines such as a gate line and a data line for applying voltage to a pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display in which long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to display panels while an electric field is not applied thereto has been spotlighted because a contrast ratio is relatively large and a standard viewing angle is relatively wide.